matijevic2kikisfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Adventures of Kristijan and Panda
The New Adventures of Kristijan and Panda is a 2016 TV series that follows the events of Voyager returning from an altered Pocketville. It is a sequel to Pocket Struggles, which was the sequel to Kristijan's Many Merry Adventures. Unlike its predecessors, this series doesn't run in an episodic format, and usually includes story arcs, like Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. It is situated in 8th grade, and as it has always been that way, takes place in Zagreb. Synopsis Ever since Kristijan and Panda returned and reset Pocketville to normal. they've been extensively searching for Rezić. After he resurfaces, Rezić becomes a bigger threat than he was before. At the beginning of 8th grade, the duo have to struggle with school, and with...romance. As Panda gains his first girflriend, we see three different versions of how Kristijan's initial quest plays out. The arc of episodes that involves his quest was named "The Forbidden arc" or the "D'Coolette arc". Story arcs "The Unexpected Arc" This arc encompasses the first half of the first season. It follows Kristijan and Panda's recovery following Voyager's return from the altered Pocketville. Kristijan decides to immediately begin a manhunt for Rezić. After searching for him for two weeks, the two finally give up with their search. In the final episode, Rezić is revealed to have resurfaced and is staying hidden, planning to destroy them. "The Survival Arc" The remainder of the first season is covered by this arc. Rezić develops extremely destructive microtorpedoes which can pierce right through Voyager's shielding. This leads to Voyager gaining extreme damage, forcing Panda and the others to abandon Voyager while Kristijan remains on the ship. After the ship was abandone, Rezić would chase Voyager into a hurricane, a plan concocted by Kristijan, of course. While Voyager evades the storms inside, Rezić's vessel is too slow and not maneuverable enough and ends up getting its hull breached by the storms. It was later revealed with a think tank of Kristijan Matijević, Sally Acorn, Panda, Nicole the Holo-Lynx, Liam X and Ezzy X that Rezić wanted to enslave the past version of Pocketville and erase Voyager and the duo from history. However, the schematics for the microtorpedoes were recovered, and the shields were adapted. Rezić ultimately abandoned this plan. It was during this arc that Kristijan and Panda endangered their friendship twice, and Panda, Liam and Ezzy built the Warship Voyager. "The Forbidden Arc/The D'Coolette Arc" As 8th grade started, Panda started taking an interest in Sally. After quickly admitting his love for her, they quickly became a couple. But that leaves Kristijan without a love interest or girlfriend. However, things were going to turn around for him. Around the beginning of 8th grade, new students arrive to the school, including Bunnie D'Coolette and Antoine Depardieu. Kristijan would gain a crush on Bunnie that very day. He was immedieately smitten by her, but Bunnie was not sure why he was looking at her like that. Kristijan started following her around, the first time he had done so when he gained a crush on someone. Bunnie was not aware of him at first, but he accidentally tripped while hiding in a bush, revealing himself to her. She got angry and started chasing him. Despite him having all possible powers, Bunnie, due to an accident, had her left arm and legs replaced with cybernetic limbs, and is a formidable match for him. A few days later, Kristijan went to pick up some groceries, and when he was going home, he was spotted by Bunnie, who immediately zipped towards him. As he went up with the elevator, Bunnie used the stairs, and due to her cybernetics, was very fast. Kristijan barely manage to close the door just before she could get her hands on him and start questioning him. That night, Kristijan was having nightmares concerning Bunnie. After waking up from one, he could hear someone unlocking the front door. After the door opened, he could hear clanking sounds normally associated with metal. He immediately realized it was Bunnie. She walked up to his bed and started looking coldly at him. She then climbed up the ladder, got into his bed, cornered him and started asking questions. As she was cornering him more and more, the angrier and angrier Bunnie pressured Kristijan to the point where he snapped and kissed her. During the kiss, she pushed him away and backed away from him, trying to recover from her shock. After she recovered, she looked at him blushing as he was apologizing repeatedly and cursing to himself how stupid he is. She then proceeded to kiss him before leaving his flat. Two days later, Bunnie was invited to a sleepover. The sleepover was very small, just Kristijan, Panda and Bunnie. It was in the middle in the night that Bunnie admitted to Kristijan that she loved him. The following morning, they became a couple. In the first alternate timeline covered by the arc, Kristijan was crushing on Bunnie, but however, Antoine Depardieu was, too. Unlike his prime counterpart, he didn't take any reckless actions. Both tried to gain courage to confess their love for Bunnie. Unfortunately, Antoine beat Kristijan to it. After Antoine and Bunnie became a couple and shared their first kiss, right in front of Kristijan's eyes during a school break, Kristijan got frustrated and wasn't able to talk straight. His furious behaviour over the loss of Bunnie to Antoine scared the couple greatly. After taking a good look at Bunnie's scared eyes, Kristijan immediately became sad, embarrassed and heartbroken. A week later, he signed out of the school and enrolled in another school. There, he again became friends with his former love interest, Maša Maletić. Panda stayed in the old school. Kristijan and Maša would constantly talk about everything that happened to them. And when Kristijan told the story of how he failed to win Bunnie's heart, Maša comforted him. Still, there was no romantic interest betwwen them anymore, just friendship. As the beautiful sunset spanned Zagreb's skyline, Kristijan headed to a tram to take him home. Bunnie, who barely made it to Kristijan's new school, tried to stop him and talk with him. He constantly avoided her. Bunnie, trying to talk to him, kept saying that Antoine found someone else and that she's single again. Kristijan finally snapped and yelled at her to leave him alone. Bunnie, breaking down in tears, watched as the tram left towards his home. Days later, news would leak to Kristijan that Bunnie and Antoine had rekindled their relationship. Kristijan would continue being miserable, always thinking of her. 21 years later Bunnie would marry Antoine, leading to Kristijan having a nervous breakdown and trying to erase his memory of Bunnie from his life. He would move to Sao Paulo five years later. In the second alternate timeline, Kristijan also followed Bunnie. She continued chasing him until she eventually learned of his ship, the Intrepid-class starship USS Voyager. One night, she boarded Voyager and downloaded the schematics for the Sovereign-class starship, a class Kristijan despised. Weeks later, Bunnie would take her new vessel, the USS Davis, to engage Voyager. In the resulting battle, Panda was knocked unconscious and Kristijan was heavily injured. Voyager sustained heavy damage. He barely managed to return the favor, sending the Davis away nearly damaged beyond repair. Bunnie would continue to hate Kristijan, and he would continue mooning unsuccessfully over her. Characters *Kristijan Matijević: A 14-year old boy who lives in Zagreb. He has all possible powers and owns the USS Voyager. His pet and best friend is named Panda. *Panda: A 14-year old panda and Kristijan's pet and best friend. He's usually the powerhouse of the bunch, as Kristijan during ground combat relies more on speed and phasers. *Bunnie D'Coolette: A 14-year old rabbit and Kristijan's girlfriend. After sustaining lifethreatening injuries to her left arm and legs, her limbs were amputated and replaced with robotic body parts. *Antoine Depardieu: A 15-year old coyote and was at first Kristijan's love rival during the Forbidden arc. In later episodes, he is only seen in recurring roles, talking to either Kristijan, Bunnie or Panda. *Vinko Rezić: A 14-year old boy and Kristijan and Panda's arch enemy. He built a new vessel which appears only in this series. Alternate timeline *Kristijan Matijević: Alternate versions of Kristijan Matijević. *Bunnie D'Coolette/Depardieu: Alternate versions of Bunnie D'Coolette. *Antoine Depardieu: An alternate version of Antoine Depardieu. Vessels *[[USS Voyager (TNAOKAP)|USS Voyager]]: The Intrepid-class vessel owned by Kristijan and Panda. The duo frequently spend their free time on the ship, relaxing or battling Rezić. *Rezić's ship: Rezić's vessel designed to combat Voyager. *Warship Voyager: A warship version of Voyager built in collaboration of Panda, Liam X and Ezzy X designed specifically to combat Rezić and whatever destructive technology he builds in the future. *[[USS Venture (TNAOKAP)|USS Venture]]: A Galaxy-class starship built by Panda to settle a debate of which class of the Intrepid or Galaxy was better. A conflict between the Venture and Voyager was prevented and the ship now serves as a backbone. *[[USS Voyager (alt. TNAOKAP)|USS Voyager]]: A version of Voyager from an alternate timeline where Kristijan failed to win Bunnie's heart. *[[USS Davis (alt. TNAOKAP)|USS Davis]]: A Sovereign-class starship built by an alternate Bunnie D'Coolette to fight the alternate Voyager after Kristijan followed her. Trivia *Despite Bunnie being married to Antoine in the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comic series, Bunnie retains the surname D'Coolette in this series, while Antoine's surname in this series is Depardieu, the same surname of his counterpart from Sonic SATAM. *It wasn't revealed what the name of Rezić's ship was, but it was implied to be Destructix. However, it was not confirmed. Category:Article list Category:Series